


Scientific Method

by solaciolum



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AC Kinkmeme, Fingering, M/M, multiple orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solaciolum/pseuds/solaciolum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo has a theory to test.  Written for the "fingering" prompt on the kinkmeme; this is shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scientific Method

Leonardo looked up from his drawing table when the door opened; his face brightened when he saw who it was. "Ah, Ezio, how fortunate that you arrived when you did! I was just thinking that I could use your help with an experiment."

In truth, Ezio had only arrived on Leonardo's doorstep because a squad of unusually persistent guards had been chasing him halfway across Florence. But now that he was here, he couldn't possibly say no to his friend, not when Leonardo was always so willing to drop whatever he was working on to translate Codex pages or fix Ezio's equipment. And he was always so happy to see Ezio, and so pleased when he agreed to help with something. It was no trouble at all for Ezio to assist him in whatever way he could.

Normally, lending a hand involved gathering more bodies for Leonardo to dissect, or carrying the cages of the birds Leonardo intended to free. He had even, on occasion, posed for sketches at the artist's request-- which was why he thought nothing of it when Leonardo asked him to remove his clothing. And Leonardo had kept up such a steady stream of pleasant chatter as he positioned Ezio on his drawing table that Ezio hadn't thought to be suspicious in the slightest until his right wrist had been tied to the leg of the desk, and his hidden blade disarmed.

"Leonardo, what are you--"

"Nothing to worry about, my friend!" Leonardo smiled cheerfully and held Ezio's left wrist down with surprising strength- his hands were an artist's hands, certainly, but they were also the hands of an engineer and an inventor. He disabled the second blade with the ease of long familiarity, and then both of Ezio's hands were tied down and he was splayed across the desk with his toes trailing on the floor. The position made his spine arch uncomfortably. "It is merely part of the experiment. I do not want anything to interfere with the testing of my hypothesis, you see."

Ezio didn't see, and he opened his mouth to say as much when Leonardo stood between his parted legs and planted a hand on either side of his head. His smile had gone from cheerful to predatory, and Ezio's mouth was suddenly very dry. He swallowed, hoping Leonardo would not notice the effect his actions were having on Ezio's nether regions. His friend could often be oblivious to the most obvious things when he was focused on an idea or experiment; perhaps, if Ezio was lucky, this would be one of those things that Leonardo missed.

He was not to be so lucky. Leonardo glanced down at his half hard cock, and his smile broadened. Ezio squirmed, feeling his face burn with shame even as a considerable amount of blood rushed downward. "Leonardo, please-- untie me. This is-- I do not-"

He preferred women, of course, but that didn't mean his head couldn't be turned by a lovely young man- or an older, genius inventor with a brilliant smile, an infinite capacity for gentleness and kindness, broad shoulders, strong hands, silken hair... Ezio would never have thought to disrupt their friendship by revealing his attraction, but it seemed that matters had been taken quite entirely out of his hands.

"No, no, Ezio, everything is going perfectly. In fact, you have already proven my first hypothesis correct." Had Leonardo's voice always been so low, so perfectly pitched to make his cock _ache_ so sweetly? "Now we can move on to the next stage of the experiment."

He held Ezio's face in both his hands and brought their lips together in a kiss that was almost chaste, save for the slightest wicked tease of his tongue. Ezio gasped, pulling at his bound wrists hard enough to shake the desk. The next kiss Leonardo gave him was anything but chaste, his tongue in Ezio's mouth like it belonged there, claiming every corner of it. Ezio moaned, going limp against the desk; no courtesan had ever kissed him like this, powerful and possessive, with an edge of teeth and the scrape of beard. He had _wanted_ this for so long, and now he had it, and it was so good, so much better than he'd imagined.

"God, _Ezio_." Leonardo's hands tangled in his hair, holding his head at a better angle to kiss him breathless for a few more moments. When he pulled away Ezio made a soft noise of want and disappointment, but then Leonardo's hands were on his chest, and trailing down, flicking at his nipples, stroking over his hips, bypassing his throbbing cock to wrap around his thighs and spread them further. "Here, bring your feet up, yes, on the desk, just like that."

Ezio looked up at his friend through the frame of his splayed legs, feeling vulnerable and exposed. "The next stage of the experiment, _Maestro_?" His voice was strained, and his mouth felt swollen and kiss-bruised.

"Yes, exactly." Leonardo laughed and pressed a kiss to the side of Ezio's knee. He disappeared from Ezio's line of vision for a moment. "There is only so much one can learn from corpses, after all." He reappeared, and set a bottle of oil on the table beside Ezio's head. He had removed his hat and overtunic. "And you-- you are the most marvelous specimen of humanity I have ever laid eyes on."

"Ah, so I am just another one of your research subjects, then?" Ezio grinned, feigning a bravado he did not entirely feel. The sight of Leonardo unlacing the cuffs of his shirt to roll up his sleeves made his stomach clench in nervous anticipation.

"Oh, Ezio. You know full well that you have always been so much more to me than that." Leonardo's expression softened for a moment, indescribably tender, as he leaned over Ezio to reach for the oil. Ezio's heart lodged in his throat, and he had to look away, overwhelmed; the nervous flutter in his gut seemed to have suffused his entire body with some emotion he did not dare name. But then the moment was gone, and the only look on Leonardo's face was one of pure wickedness as he trailed a slick finger between Ezio's spread asscheeks. Were he anyone else-- someone less dignified, perhaps-- the sound Ezio made might have been classified as a _squeak_. Leonardo laughed, not unkindly, and stroked Ezio's thigh with his other hand. "You've never done this before, have you?" He circled the suddenly hypersensitive pucker of Ezio's entrance with that teasing fingertip.

"I- I have been with men. But not- I have never-" He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head to the side, feeling his face burning.

Leonardo chuckled. "Never like this? That's good." His finger ceased its teasing and slid _in_ , and Ezio gasped raggedly at the sudden intrusion. "I would hate to think of you allowing anyone but me to touch you here." He thrust his finger deeper, all the way to the last knuckle, and Ezio tipped his head back and moaned, staring blindly at the ceiling. His skin felt too tight, as though Leonardo had pushed all the air out of his lungs when he'd pushed his finger in.

"Does it feel good, Ezio?" His finger slid out and thrust back in, twisting, stretching.

Ezio whined, his toes curling against the wood of the desk. The steady slide and thrust and stretch was strange and maddening, unlike anything he'd felt before- it was less pleasure than a rising, urgent need within him. "Y-yes. I think. I-- Leonardo, please." He wasn't sure what he was begging for, but his hips jerked of their own accord, trying to draw Leonardo deeper, craving more. " _Please_."

"Ah, very interesting. Two, now, I think." Leonardo kissed the side of his knee again, smiling fondly, even as he twisted a second finger in beside the first, thrusting in and out, in and out.

Ezio panted in time with those thrusts, straining against the ropes around his wrists. The extra stretch and fullness of a second finger did nothing to satisfy the needy, hungry feeling within him; if anything, it only increased his desire a hundred-fold. He desperately wanted to touch his cock, but his hands were bound and Leonardo was ignoring the hard column of flesh rising up between his legs. It was almost enough to make a man weep.

He did not, however- but he could not be held accountable for the noises he was making, low and breathy and broken, not while Leonardo was looking down at him like that. He was watching Ezio the way he looked at his inventions or a Codex cipher: as though there were nothing else in the universe but this, here, now, and nothing on heaven or earth could distract or deter him from unveiling every secret nuance Ezio held beneath his skin.

Ezio didn't understand how a simple look could possibly make him feel even more naked and exposed, spread out across the table as he was, but Leonardo's gaze stripped him to the core. He was sweating and shaking with every thrust of Leonardo's fingers, every twist of them kindling a heat within him that spread like wildfire across his nerves.

"I wonder, can you take three? You're so tight, Ezio. Shall we try?" He did not wait for an answer, but drew his hand away with a wet noise. Ezio cried out, feeling open and empty and shameless. Leonardo's fingers returned a moment later, rubbing over his twitching, glistening hole- but three fingers was nothing like two, and even though Ezio wanted them, his body refused to open. He cried out again, this time in frustration.

Leonardo chuckled. "So impatient. Breathe, Ezio. Breathe slowly. The human body is an amazing machine, capable of infinite miracles." His other hand rubbed gentle circles along Ezio's flank, soothing, relaxing. "Breathe."

He wanted to explain that breathing was impossible when Leonardo had stolen all the air from the room, but words failed him. He somehow managed to take in a huge, gasping breath, and then another, exhaling shakily, forcibly relaxing every muscle, one by one, until he was limp and shivering against the table, and Leonardo's fingers were hilted to the knuckle within him, all at once.

"Next time, perhaps, we will see if you can take my whole hand. I think I would like to try that very much. What do you think, Ezio?" Ezio did not think it fair or even _human_ of Leonardo to be asking him such things, or to be sounding so calm and collected while his hand thrust harder and faster, _fucking_ Ezio, twisting his fingers deep within the tight heat of Ezio's ass. "But perhaps I should not begin thinking of new experiments until I have concluded the present one."

Ezio moaned, broken syllables falling from his lips, _please_ and _yes_ and _Oh,_ God, _Leonardo_ , all drawn out and jumbled together into an incoherent paean of lust. Leonardo thrust his fingers _in_ , and then curled them _up_ , touching a place within him that Ezio had not even imagined existed, and he _screamed_ , spine arching and vision going blank with indescribable pleasure.

And then Leonardo did it again, _harder_ , and Ezio was sure he was dying, because no man living could survive such sensation. Leonardo was still talking, but Ezio could hear nothing over his own strangled cries and the rush of blood in his ears. The inventor curled his fingers a third time, and it was too much, too good, and Ezio's body tightened like a spring compressing and releasing suddenly, his cock pulsing, untouched, as orgasm overtook him violently. Leonardo's fingers twisted, fucking him through the aftershocks. He undid the laces of his breeches with his free hand and freed his own cock, stroking roughly.

Ezio couldn't see Leonardo's hand from the table, but he could see Leonardo's face as orgasm hit, could see the way the artist's cheeks flushed with sudden color, the way his eyes closed and his mouth opened around a low, drawn out sigh. And he could _feel_ the jerk of the fingers inside him, and the splash of wet heat that landed between his splayed thighs, and all those things in combination were enough to make Ezio's cock throb and pulse and spurt _again_ , impossibly-- he barely had the strength to whimper as his body convulsed in pleasure. Now he was certain Leonardo had killed him, certain the ringing in his ears and the tingling numbness in his limbs were signs of impending oblivion, and hadn't his mother always warned him that his licentious habits would lead him to a depraved and terrible end--

"Well!" Leonardo interrupted his thoughts, sounding smug and slightly breathless. He began untying Ezio's hands. "It seems we've made quite a mess of my drawing table."

Ezio made a noise halfway between a sigh and a groan in response and closed his eyes. Leonardo produced a damp cloth from somewhere and began to rub him down with it, wiping away the sticky mess splattered across his skin. "I...take no responsibility." It took Ezio several long moments to find his voice; his throat was sore. In fact, every part of him ached, deliciously so; even the rawness of his wrists was more satisfying than painful.

"That's fair." Leonardo manhandled him off the table and onto the floor; Ezio was perfectly content lie limp and permit himself to be moved. "The table is a casualty of science; such sacrifices are often necessary. But I would say my experiment was an unqualified success, wouldn't you?"

"Yes. Very successful." Ezio settled into Leonardo's embrace, relaxing against the artist's chest as they leaned against the very sturdy table legs. Leonardo drew a blanket over them-- had he thought of everything? Ezio supposed it wasn't surprising; his friend was a genius, after all. "But it may be necessary to repeat it, just to be certain that your results were not...flukes, or accidents."

"My god, Ezio, you are quite right." Leonardo laughed and kissed the corner of Ezio's mouth, stroking his hair gently. "I hope you do not mind providing further assistance in this particular area."

"Not at all," he murmured, feeling the warm darkness of sleep encroaching on his consciousness. "In fact, I think I can suggest a number of other hypotheses to test. Some of them even involve a _bed_."

"An intriguing prospect." Leonardo's voice was low and amused in his ear; Ezio was already drifting into sleep, and could barely hear him. "Sleep now, _caro mio_. We shall discuss such things at length in the morning."


End file.
